Transcript/Meet My Brother
Meet My Brother Season 1, Episode 6 (Opening shot: fade in to early morning. Rintoo goes to his mailbox. He opens it and takes out the contents inside. He flips the papers behind him, until he stopped at the last one. He lets out a gasp. It's a letter. A letter from his brother.) Yo, what's up, Rintoo my boy? It's your bro, Kent. I'm gonna come visit you today! See ya! (He couldn't believe what he is reading. His brother is coming today.) *[Rintoo] "I gotta go tell my friends!" *[Hoho] (from o.s.) "Tell your friends what?" (He looked behind him and saw Hoho standing behind him.) *[Rintoo] "Woah. Hoho, you startled me. Anyway, my brother is coming today!" *[Hoho] "Your brother? You never said anything about having a brother." *[Rintoo] "Yeah. Let's go tell everyone about this!" (Cut to Kai-Lan's house. The robots and Tolee are helping Kai-Lan clean around the house. Just then, Rintoo runs in.) *[Rintoo] "Guys!" *[Felix] "Rintoo, we're a little busy here." *[Rintoo] "Guys, I have very important news to tell you!" *[Cappy] "What is it?" *[Rintoo] "It's my brother. He's coming to visit today!" (The others looked with shock.) *[Jack] "You never said anything about having a brother before!" *[Hoho] (laughs) "That's what I said before." *[Rintoo] "Feels like deja vu. Anyway, his name is Kent. He's very cool and knows how to act cool." *[Thorn] "Cooler than me?" *[Manny] "In what ways are you cool?" *[Thorn] "I can fly faster than you." *[Kai-Lan] "Well, let's just wait and see what great stuff your brother has in store for us." *[Rintoo] "And, he'll come here by train." *[Tolee] "Ooh. We get to see Rintoo's brother. (Rintoo pulls out a photo. There are two tigers. They look exactly the same, except for one difference. One has a black nose, and the other has a red nose. Rintoo shows the photo to the group.) *[Rintoo] "This is what he looks like." (The gang looked at the picture. They were surprised that the two look the same.) *[Tolee] "Rintoo...you and your brother look like twins." *[Rintoo] "We are twins. It's fine if you confuse him as me and vise versa. I get that a lot." *[Manny] "So you have a cool big brother, huh?" *[Rintoo] "Yep. He knows how to rap and do sports." *[All sans Rintoo] "Wow." *[Rintoo] "Well, I gotta go wait for him at the train station. See you guys later!" *[All sans Rintoo] "Bye, Rintoo!" (Scene cuts to interior of a running train. Sitting near a window is a tiger looking exactly like Rintoo. This is Kent.) *[Kent] "Man, I'm bored as heck!" *[Man] "Then do something so you won't be bored!" *[Kent] "Like what?" *[Man] "I don't know! Like...play a board game or something!" *[Kent] "Yo, I don't play board games! *[Man] "Then, do something, because I cannot stand sitting bext to you!" *[Kent] "Then, sit away from me, old man!" *[Man] "First of all, I am not old! Second, you need to keep your dirty mouth shut!" (The man walked off with the newspapers in his hands. Kent rolled his eyes at this. Then, he brightens up.) *[Kent] " 'Ey people, how about hearing a cool rap song from me?" (Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Then, the train stopped at a station.) *[Woman] "Isn't this your stop?" *[Kent] "Wait! This is my stop?" *[People] (in unison) "Yes!" *[Kent] "Oh yeah. Thank you!" (With that, he left the train. When he got off, he saw his brother sitting at the bench. Rintoo noticed him and immediately stands up from his seat.) *[Rintoo] "Kent! You're here!" *[Kent] "I knew I'd made it, boy!" *[Rintoo] "Well, you made it just in time. I'm gonna bring you over to meet my friends." *[Kent] "Yeah right, friends." *[Rintoo] "Come on." (Both left the station. Scene cuts back to Kai-Lan's house. Everyone there are waiting for the arrival of Rintoo's brother.) * [Felix] "I sure hope Kent is a very nice kid." * [Hoho] "Why wouldn't he? We always have nice visitors coming here." * [Tolee] "You know, I'm a bit worried about who Kent is. What if he's the exact opposite of Rintoo?" * [Ulysses] "Oh, don't be so judgemental. We'll just have to wait and see." (Just then, Rintoo and Kent come by.) * [Rintoo] "Guys, meet Kent." * [Hoho] "Ni hao, Kent. I'm Hoho." * [Kai-Lan] "I'm Kai-Lan." * [Tolee] 'I'm Tolee." * [Kent] "What's up, every ---" (He stopped when he noticed the robots.) * [Kent] "Yo! Are you those robots from that game?" * [Kunekune] "Yes, that's us." * [Kent] "I like that manticore guy." * [Manny] "Woah, woah, woah! Tell me you didn't forget my name!" * [Kent] "I don't know your name." * [Manny] "It's Manny!" * [Kent] "Whatever." * [Kai-Lan] "Well, since you're here, Kent, let's go and have fun." * [Kent] "What do you do for fun?" * [Kai-Lan] "Come with me." (Kent follows Kai-Lan to the playground. The others did the same. Cut to Kai-Lan on the roundabout.) * [Kai-Lan] "Have you ever been on a roundabout before, Kent?" * [Kent] "Aren't those one of those things that spins your around until you get all sickity sick?" * [Kai-Lan] "...Kind of. Now come and spin this." (Kent rolls his eyes. With one hard push, he sends the thing spinning pretty fast. Kai-Lan began to scream.) * [Kai-Lan] "Woooooooooaaaaahhh! Kent, not that hard!" * [Kent] "You said you want me to spin you around!" (He rolls his eyes again. Then, he saw Ulysses, Felix, and Cappy making a mini castle in the sandbox. With a smirk, he goes over to the sandbox and steps all over it.) * [Ulysses] "That is so rude!" * [Felix] "What was that all about?" * [Kent] "Nothing! Maybe I can show you guys what a sand castle should really look like!" (He grabs the buckets and began building. After a while, before the three is a huge sandcastle. Kent peeks from the high window.) * [Kent] "How do you like this sandcastle?" (The three respond with a slight head shake and rolling of their eyes in annoyance.) * [Cappy] "I'm gonna walk away now." (The other two agreed and followed him. Kent took notice of this, and shook his head.) *[Kent] "Ah, what the heck? They're probably just going to play somewhere else." (Suddenly, he saw Manny skateboarding. The manticore rides down the hill, when he suddenly saw Kent at the bottom. He skids to a halt.) *[Manny] "Kent? Come and join me at skateboarding!" *[Kent] "Yeah, yeah. Sure. How about you let me bust out some of my moves?" *[Manny] "Alright, let's see what you've got." (He hands him his skateboard. Kent goes up the hill and starts at the top. He gets on and rides down. He does a few tricks on the skateboard, until he fell and broke the thing in two. Manny runs over to his broken skateboard. Kent gets up.) *[Kent] "Well, it looks like your skateboard was a bust." (walking off) "Later, dude!" (Manny looks at the broken pieces, and glares back at Kent. Scene cuts to Hoho and Tolee near a lake.) *[Hoho] "Wow. Look at those colorful fish." *[Tolee] "There are so many red ones. Oooh. I like that green one right there." (A pale yellow thunderbolt-shaped tail peeks out from the water.) *[Hoho] "Uh, Tolee? Does a fish have a tail like that?" *[Tolee] "I don't know. If that's not a fish tail, then what tail is that?" (Jack pops out from the water.) *[Jack] "It's my tail!" *[Hoho] (laughs) "Oh, it's just you, Jack." *[Tolee] (laughs) "You surprised us." (Just then, Kent comes by.) *[Kent] "Hey, guys, what's up?" *[Jack] "Hiya, Kent. Come join us!" *[Kent] "What are you guys doing?" *[Tolee] "We're just hanging out near this lake." *[Kent] "Wow. Okay, very interesting. Do you ever want to swim in it?" *[Tolee] "No, but..." (He was suddenly pushed by Kent into the lake. As well as Hoho.) *[Tolee] "Kent! What was that for?!" *[Kent] "What, aren't you having fun?" *[Hoho] "No!" *[Kent] "No?! What are you talking about?!" *[Hoho] "You pushed us in the water for no reason!" *[Kent] "So what?" *[Tolee] "Get us out now!" *[Jack] "Come on, you two. Don't be so grouchy. We are having fun, right?" (Tolee and Hoho grumbled under their breaths.) * [Kent] "I'll leave you all alone then." (He starts to walk. Then, pan to Mei Mei leading three little ducklings. Kent bumps into her.) * [Kent] "Hey, girl! I'm walking here!" * [Mei Mei] "I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going and, and..." * [Kent] (imitating Mei Mei) " 'I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going...' " (normal voice) "Bah! You were in my way! So move out, you rascal!" * [Mei Mei] "But...but..." (Kent inhales deeply. Then, lets out a loud roar at Mei Mei. Once it stops, she had tears welled up in her eyes. Other watch as she ran off sobbing.) * [Thorn] "Looks like that Kent dude is more than just Rintoo's brother." * [Spike] "Yeah. He's also a jerk." (Scene cuts to Rintoo's house. Kai-Lan, Manny, Jack, Hoho, Tolee, Mr Fluffy and the others are there.) * [Rintoo] "Guys! One at a time! Now, tell me what happened?" * [Manny] "He busted my skateboard!" * [Kai-Lan] "I told him to just give me a gentle spin when he gave me a strong one!" * [Tolee] "He pushed me and Hoho into a lake." * [Jack] "But wasn't that fun?" * [Hoho] "Fun?!" * [Jack] "Okay, well...we w''as'' a big jerk to us..." * [Mr Fluffy] "And I've heard he roared at Mei Mei." * [Felix] "He was also being a show off with the sandcastles." * [Ulysses] "Not to mention stomped on ours!" * [Cappy] "And he didn't even apologize!" * [Hoho] "Rintoo, your brother is a bully and a jerk!" * [Rintoo] "What?! How dare you say something like that to me! Do any of you think that he may be doing that on purpose?" * [Kai-Lan] "No. But you have to do something about it!" * [Rintoo] "Why can't you, Kai-Lan?! I always thought you know how to handle this! Whenever there's a problem, you always find a way to fix it! Isn't that what you always do?!" * [Kai-Lan] "This is your brother we're talking about! You should try to let him know what or who he really is. Maybe you could teach him a lesson." * [Rintoo] "Hmmm...I think I have something in mind. But I'll need help." * [Kai-Lan] "Okay, Rintoo. Anything for you." (Scene cuts to Kai-Lan's house, where a party is held. Cut to the interior; most of other Kai-Lan's friends are there.) * [Bubu] "Who is this Kent dude I keep hearing about?" * [Lulu] "I heard he is Rintoo's twin brother." * [San San] "Rintoo never said anything about having a brother." (Cut to Jack at the door.) * [Jack] (as party guests come in) "Welcome! Welcome!" * [Mei Mei] "Jack, do you think this party for Kent is a really good idea?" * [Jack] "He was a bit grouchy today. I think a party would cheer him up." * [Mei Mei] "Grouchy? I think he's a --" * [Jack] "Kent!" (Mei Mei dashes into another room. Kent comes into the house.) "It's so very nice of you to drop by. I hope you feel welcome." (He holds his hand out to the tiger. Kent rolls his eyes and his paw touches the hand. He is suddenly electrocuted. Everyone in the room laughed.) * [Rintoo] "Oh, Jack! The old hand-shake buzzer. Priceless!" * [Kai-Lan] "Please, Kent, help yourself for some food and drinks." (Kent approaches the food table. He fills a cup with red fruit juice.) * [Kent] "Yeah...I'll help myself all right." (He takes a drink. Suddenly, he began to perspire heavily. He screams.) * [Kent] "HOT!!!!!" (Kent made quick action to fill another cup with ice cold lime juice. He quickly shoves it all down his throat. Then, he saw the label on the red fruit juice jug.) * [Kent] "Hot sauce?!" (Everyone laughs.) * [Hoho] "Hah, Bubu pulled the same prank on me last week." * [Kent] "Yeah..." (unsarcastically) "Hilarious..." (in his mind) "I bet I know who is behind this!" (Wipe to a cake with candles on the table, then zoom out.) * [Kai-Lan] "Cake time everyone. We'll let Kent blow out the candoes, since he is the guest of honor after all." * [Kent] "Exactly." (He gasps and blows at the candles. They were suddenly re-lit. Kent blows again, but they re-lit. Everyone laughs at this as he continues to blow the candles which light back up again.) * [Mr. Fluffy] "Re-lighting birthday candles. What a classic!" * [Rintoo] "Brother, you're not upset about some candles, are you?" * [Kent] "No way, man!" * [Rintoo] "Cool! Then, let's have some cake." (As Rintoo leaves the scene, Kent grans Jack by the tail and holds him down on the floor.) * [Kent] "I know you're up to something." * [Jack] "Good for you! How about we play 'pin the tail on the monkey'?" * [Kent] "Alright. I guess I'll play." * [Fufu] "Ooh. Can I have the green tail?" * [Kent] "I'll have the green tail. I am the guest of honor." (Jack gets him blindfolded, then he spins him around.) * [Kent] "What --- you --- hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?" * [Jack] "We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the monkey. Now go ahead." (Kent, wobbily, walks over to the poster.) * [Kent] "Yeah, right." (in his mind) "This probably another trick. I'm going the other way." (He walks from the poster. Suddenly, Kent tripped on a party streamer on the floor. He looks around, and saw that he had accidentally pinned the green tail on his rump.) * [Jack] "Uh, Kent? I don't remember playing pin the tail on the tiger." (Everyone laughs. Kent growls, then roars.) * [Kent] "FOOLS! Just look at yourself! You all look like a bunch of dweebs! And Jack! You annoying yellow furball! You are a disaster with your dumb little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose it? Well, now that you made me lose my cool, I am leaving this pathetic scene. You too, Rintoo." (He walks over to the door, and opens it. Then, stops and turns around to see Rintoo had not moved from his spot.) * [Kent] "Come on, Rintoo. I said, we're leaving!" * [Rintoo] "You want to know something, Kent? I ''was the one who set up all those dumb little party pranks." * ['Kent'] "What?" * ['Rintoo'] "So I guess ''I'm the disaster." * [Kent] "Brother, you're joking me." * [Rintoo] "This is no joke. Those were just bad luck that you set off yourself." * [Kent] "I thought your jackalope friend did this just to make me look like a dope." * [Rintoo] "And it looks like you made yourself a bigger dope. You know, this is not how I thought my own brother would treat my friends. If being a jerk is all you care about, maybe you should go make friends with other jerks out there." (Kent crosses his arms.) * [Kent] "Well, you went from cool to lame. When you decide not to be lame anymore, let me know." (With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.) * [Rintoo] "Not ''awesome." * ['Kai-Lan'] "What was that all about?" * ['Rintoo'] "Well, about that everyone. I'm sorry for bringing my brother here. I didn't know what a big jerk he is. I'm happy that I get to hang out with all of you." * ['Kunekune'] "Glad you felt that way. No one likes to hang out with someone with a cold heart." * ['Rintoo'''] "True. Well, come on, everyone! There's still a whole lot of fun and partying to do!" (Everyone cheers.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts